<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue blue blue; by sometimeswritingsometimesdying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701523">blue blue blue;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying'>sometimeswritingsometimesdying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied Breakup, M/M, also idk how to use ; but i did so here we go now, blue blue blue blue blue blue is repeated over and over and over, depictions of graphic imagery, i guess implied logicality but not actually???? like idk, implied crying, implied kissing, implied sadness, mention of deep ocean, nothing too bad but uuh yeah, thats what i meant anyway, this was mostly an experiment so yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:46:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>blue blue blue.<br/>he feels so blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>i guess logicality?????, implied ship - Relationship, logan ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue blue blue;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is weird as fuck!!! i know!!!! idk where it came from!!! it's another one of those one word prompts and the prompt was blue<br/>blue doesn't even look like a word anymore lord help me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue blue blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so blue and only blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blue blue; like the sky like the clouds in the sky and the sun smiling down at him and he was blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blue blue; like the ocean and the fish and the boats and the waves and the blue blue deep holes in the ocean;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had told him about the creatures that live there once. He thought it was sad, blue blue blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue like his eyes. Logan had blue blue eyes. He liked the blue eyes. They were pretty;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blue blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue like the flowers he gave him. Blue like the tie logan wore;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blue blue; like teal and navy and light and cyan and blue blue blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue. He was blue. So blue he thought maybe he was pink because blue was everywhere and what is blue if not another type of color? Logan had told him once the color blue came from light and that light was every color and so he thought maybe blue is simply like pink and red and yellow and green and purple and every single color;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was blue like they told him. He was blue blue blue and there were stars on his cheeks and in his eyes. Logan said so;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan said so much maybe he was right to say he was blue. Blue blue blue; so blue “blue” didn’t mean anything;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blue blue; what is blue? Blue is a color, of course, but what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span> blue? What makes blue blue? Why was he blue and not pink, or red or green or yellow or every color under the sun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was the sun red and yellow if he was blue? Why wasn’t the whole world blue? Why was the world so colorful around him but he himself was just plain old blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan told him blue was beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful beatiful. He loved beauty. He loved Logan. He loved blue blue blue because if he was blue then maybe Logan was too and maybe they wouldn’t be so out of place in a rainbow world as </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span> blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But logan said he wasn’t blue, that he was the only blue in the world. But blue has so many shades and Logan wasn’t blue blue, but maybe he was blue indigo, or blue royal;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But blue blue blue; Blue is what they were, blue as the sky, blue as the ocean, blue as the whole world was blue in their eyes;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue. blue blue blue; Blue as Logan’s eyes;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really loved Logan’s eyes, but what color was love? Was it red or purple or yellow or blue? What color did his heart shine when he saw Logan? If you could open your ribcage to see he’d love to note what color it was. Logan would like that too, he’d decided. Its science, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue was the color of love, he’d decided. Blue blue blue;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue as he was on some days, blue as the world seemed at those times. Blue blue blue; with every hue there is to be, he was blue as the sky, blue as the ocean, blue as Logan’s tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears? Tears. Blue tears;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was sadness blue? Why was happiness yellow? Why did everything have colors if the world looked so brown when put together? Make it all blue, he’d say, all of it;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blue blue; Like waves out at sea, like water in a bay, like Logan’s eyes;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue; all blue.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>